


Come On Love

by Azzish



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzish/pseuds/Azzish
Summary: Danny was, for lack of a better expression, astonishingly beautiful. They were strong and loud. A force to be and brilliant, incredibly talented, carefree, funny, a sunbeam in the darkness of Bianca’s world....and Roy would never deserve them.





	Come On Love

Danny was, for lack of a better expression, astonishingly beautiful. They were strong and loud. A force to be and brilliant, incredibly talented, carefree, funny, a sunbeam in the darkness of Bianca’s world....and Roy would never deserve them.

Roy was old and tired. He didn’t have the energy they seemed to spout or the fire in the eyes the younger queen had. Bianca was an overpainted clown with a gravely low cackle of a voice. Too small a frame and too loud a personality. Lonely, sad, and absolutely worthless for anything other than a laugh.

Roy took a deep breath and began taking off his wig. His reflection looking back at him with the seeming judgment he had come to be familiar with.

As he was kicking off his heels however the door to his dressing room was knocked on and opened, “Hey Willow, We’re all going for drinks and dancing! You in- Hey are you okay?” The voice of joy that Danny used almost always lit the room like a stadium and the raincloud hanging over him must have become visible, the concern in his friend's voice told him so.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Roy responded trying to be sincere, but the cracking of his voice betrayed the lump in his throat, “T-that sounds really fun, but I- I’m a bit too old for staying out all night.”

They frowned, “You know you can’t bullshit a bullshitter. Or like, hide things from me...you cinched me, bitch, we’re bonded by a corset.” Adore grabbed one of the fold-up chairs in the corner of the room, pulled it up next to Roy and straddled it looking at the older man, “What’s up baby?”

‘Tell him. You might never have a better opportunity.’ The small thought prodded him in the back of his mind.

“I’m just feeling the work I guess.” Roy shrugged it off again, “The Drag, pun not intended, is really hitting me hard.” He hoped it was enough. He could not be seen as weak. He couldn’t let anyone else know the wall was crumbling. He had almost let the entire world know on the stupid show! Bianca was never weak, caring and kind to a few, possibly, but she never felt this uncomfortable pathetic feeling, and Roy didn’t like it much either.

He especially didn’t want to show Danny. He didn’t want to let him down more than anyone else in the world. He wanted to prove that he could be just as confident and just as strong and just as beautifully amazing as they were.

“Hey, Roy, come back,” Danny’s voice shone through the Adore’s usual tones, laced with concern, “Where’s your train of thought going?” A hand tentatively rested on Roy’s cheek and brushed something away, “I’ve never seen you cry before.”

He was crying. The sentence left Danny’s mouth and Roy began sobbing. Danny lept into action wrapping his arms around the slowly crumbling Roy, “Roy? Fuck, uh...hey shhh. It’s okay! Everything’s fine,” Danny found himself now sitting on the floor as the man he loved and his best friend cling to him with ruined makeup and his entire body shaking, “It’s okay baby I’m here-“

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” the words tumbling from Roy’s mouth like a mantra.

“W-what for? Roy, Novio, what are you sorry for?” Danny was thoroughly confused now what had brought this on?

“I’m so pathetic.” It was barely a whisper.

Danny blinked and looked down, “What?”

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be this anymore! I’m worthless,” Roy had started and now he couldn’t stop, “I’m just a fucking man who dresses up in makeup and hair to pretend he’s not just an ugly bitter old whore. I spend so much time trying to hide the fact that I’m completely broken and projected it by hating everything and pushing it all away and I can’t even tell you how I feel about you because it’s disgusting. I’m old enough to be your parent but I’m head over my fucking heels for you and there’s no way you could feel the same and-“ his face changed to a look of horror as he realized what he had just confessed in his rambling.

Danny, on his part, was gaping at Roy. How did this amazing person not know how amazing he was? Where was this even coming from? And then the last bit came forward and he stopped, “R-Roy....you....you what?” He replayed the confession over and over in his head for a moment as Roy stared at him with no silent tears slipping down his makeup smeared cheeks, “Holy shit,” it was a whisper from the taller of the pair.

“I didn’t ever want you to know. And definitely not like this.” Roy replied moving to pull away from his friend who, to the smaller man’s surprise, didn’t let him.

“You...Head over heels?”

“I’m sorry Dan. I am. I didn’t want it to happen. I tried to make it not happen but it did and I’m so so sorry I told you-“ his rambling was cut off by a hand going to his cheek and lifting his gaze, and then, after what felt like a lifetime of staring into green eyes, lips met his and Danny was kissing him.

The tears kept coming, but it was for a different reason now.


End file.
